Doubts
by Guibin
Summary: A dark drabble involving Kallen, Mao, and Naoto. No specific time or location. Really short.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass**

**Doubts**

Kallen stood facing the mysterious white haired Chinese teen, teeth bared in anger. Mao on the other hand, just smiled even as red headed black knight pointed a gun at him, clearly unafraid. The shades he wore twinkled in the faint light from the ceiling as he moved forward. Kallen tightened the grip on her weapon and raised it so it pointed straight at Mao's face.

"You're quite an interesting person, Kallen Stadtfeld." Mao jeered. "Or is it Kouzuki Kallen?"

"How do you know my name?" Kallen asked angrily.

At that moment, the door to the warehouse burst open and a single person ran through. The person had long brown hair for a guy and wore a red headband. He wore a black shirt with black pants with a red jacket. Black fingerless gloves covered his hands.

"Kallen, are you alright?" the man asked.

"Oh, this must be the brother you think so highly of," Mao said knowledgeably. "Naoto?"

Naoto was just as surprised as Kallen at Mao knowing his name, let alone their relationship.

"Oh poor naïve Kallen," Mao said in a mocking sympathetic tone. "How you've been misled…"

"What do you mean?"

"You really thought your brother loved you?" Mao said.

That struck Kallen straight in the heart. The doubt that always existed in the back of her mind that she always tried to forget, now confronted by some crazy albino teenager.

"Yup, it's as you always feared." Mao continued. "Your brother never loved you, and I think you know the reason why."

"Kallen, don't listen to him, he's just trying to unsettle you!" Naoto yelled as he ran up to his little sister.

"You can't lie to me," Mao continued. "I can read your minds and the hate you harbored for your _dear_ little sister is clear in your heart, covered with fake love and affection." He put extra emphasis on the word "dear" as if mocking him.

"Kallen, it's not true!" Naoto begged. "He's lying."

"Naoto, why continue to deny this?" Mao said, turning his attention to the terrorist leader. "You've always resented your sister because she was half Britannian."

Kallen's shocked expression twitched a bit at that.

"You couldn't stand the fact that your life and your mother's life were ruined by this half-breed, whose country of origin was the same one that destroyed your country." Mao said un-mercilessly."Yet you could never understand why your mother loved this abomination so much despite the fact that it was Kallen's birth that destroyed her life."

Kallen screamed at that moment and dropped the gun which went off, the stray bullet flying off and ricocheting off a wall. She fell to her knees with her hands over her ears. "Stop! I don't want to hear it anymore!"

Naoto just stood there, struck by shock.

"You display brotherly affection towards Kallen because your mother told you to," Mao continued as if there no interruption. "But inside, you blame her for everything that has happened. You blame her for the conquest of Japan, for the destruction of so many lives, for the destruction your life!"

"No…that's not true," Naoto countered weakly.

Mao didn't listen and turned to Kallen again. "The rest of your former little terrorist cell also thinks so too. They couldn't stand the fact that they're fighting next to a half-Britannian. They just accepted you because you're a skillful Knightmare pilot through Naoto's insistence."

"STOP! PLEASE! Just stop!" Kallen screamed, as if being tortured.

"And you agree with them, don't you Naoto?" Mao said, turning to the older Kouzuki. "You let your sister get into the dangerous situations just so she might die so you can be free of her, without guilt…" Mao finished.

This time, it was Naoto's turn to collapse on his knees. His heart muddled with personal doubts created by Mao's words. Next to him, Kallen was curled up into a ball on the ground, crying and whimpering. Naoto wanted to comfort her, but he just couldn't. He couldn't find the words to do it. So Naoto just sat there on his knees, shock adorned his features.

Mao smirked as his victims suffered in their own doubts and memories. So what if his Geass can't directly control people like Lelouch's? With enough word manipulation, his Geass could be the most dangerous of all.

_A/N: I'm not exactly sure how this came to be. I don't know the exact time or location, just a warehouse. I guess this is one of those "what if" situations that will never occur. I didn't even really wanted to post this when I finished but what the heck, might as well._


End file.
